Help, please!
by Rob Owns My Heart
Summary: Please help me! I'd hate to be a bother, but... I need help! So, please help me! I'm not asking for much.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm not suppose to be doing this and it's annoying, but I'm desperate and need help finding this fic. So, if anyone could be oh so kind and help me out I would be so gracious. All I need is the title. It's a Bella/Edward fic. I'm pretty sure most of it, if not all of it, is in Bella's POV.**

All I can remember is that Alice and Bella are best friends and Edward is her brother and Bella's friend. Alice and Edward's dad get a new job and they have to move. The day before they leave Alice is crying and telling Bella she'll miss her. I think Bella asked where Edward was (I'm not sure). Alice tells Bella she doesn't know. Later on that night, Edward knocks on Bella's window and Bella sneaks out the house and goes to a lake (or pond? Some kind of body of water), with Edward. Their talking and then Edward suggest they go swimming. Bella says she doesn't have a bathing suit. Edward says something and Bella says something like "we're not kids anymore." Eventually, she strips and gets in the water with Edward, after she forces him to turn around. They start talking again, and one thing leads to another and they're "bumping uglies." After that's done, I think Bella says something like "Everything is different, now." I think Edward's grinning like a fool and says "I know."

Sometime later(days, weeks, or months, I'm not sure) Bella finds out she's pregnant. She doesn't tell Edward, because he's already gone and doesn't want to mess up his life( or something of that nature). She tells Charlie, and he can't look at her anymore. People at her school were getting suspicious. And she couldn't tell Rosalie what was going on, so she leaves to stay with her mom.

Now in the present, Bella's older and so is her daughter (forgot her name). One day Bella picks her daughter up from school and her daughter shows her a picture that she drew of herself, Bella, and a person with no face(or it was colored black. I'm not sure). Bella asked her who the person is and the girls says something like everyone else was drawing pictures of their dad, but she doesn't know hers, so she drew him blank. Bella goes home and tells her about Edward and her old life. She tells her why her middle name is Alice and gives her pictures.

One day Bella finds a yellow(or some color) slip in her daughter's bag. She goes to the schools to see what it is about, but the girl's teacher isn't there. Some lady tells her it's because the girl was misbehaving and sets Bella an appointment with her teacher. Bella and her daughter meet with the teacher, who turns out to be Jasper. Jasper tells her that her daughter has been rude to the other little kids and demands to be called Alice. Bella tells Jasper why she might be misbehaving. Then Alice walks in and tells Jasper she's been waiting forever, she sees he's talking to someone and apologizes. But before she can leave the little girl runs up and hugs her, calling her Auntie Alice. Alice is confused, and tells her something like "I'm sorry. I think you have me confused." Little girl says something like "but your in the picture with mommy." Alice looks up and sees Bella. They hug. They laugh. They cry. Alice asks the little girl her name. Little girls says -blank- Alice Cullen. Alice asks Bella why she didn't call. I forgot how Bella responded. Alice says she has to tell Edward about his daughter. Back and forward they argue. Eventually, Bella agrees.

They all go to England(I thinks that's where they moved). Alice invites Bella to dinner, but Bella doesn't want to introduce her daughter just yet. Alice sends over Angela, the babysitter. Bella meets the Cullens for dinner. Edward comes in afterwards with Tanya or Victoria(not sure) and sees Bella there. He's still angry that she never called. He asks one of those skanks to marry him, out of spite. Everyone congratulates him, even Bella. Bella gets a phone call. Her daughter's in the hospital. She tells them she has to go. Esme says something and Alice responds with something like "it's not her friend, it's her daughter." They all go to the hospital, excluding Edward and his hoe. Esme sees Bella's daughter and automatically knows. She forces them to come stay at the house.

Bella goes downstairs to the kitchen, not expecting Edward to be there. They talk and Bella tells him about his daughter. He asks if she's sure she's his. Bella says it couldn't have been Jacob, they were broken up for a while. Bella's daughter calls for her from the stairs…

**This all I can remember. I know I probably screwed up a lot of the info, skipped a lot of the info, and got some stuff confused, but I think someone can help me out. I would greatly appreciate it. I promise to delete when I find it.**


	2. Help

**I know I'm not suppose to be doing this and it's annoying, but I'm desperate and need help finding this fic. So, if anyone could be oh so kind and help me out I would be so gracious. All I need is the title. It's a Bella/Edward fic. I'm pretty sure most of it, if not all of it, is in Bella's POV.**

All I can remember is that Alice and Bella are best friends and Edward is her brother and Bella's friend. Alice and Edward's dad get a new job and they have to move. The day before they leave Alice is crying and telling Bella she'll miss her. I think Bella asked where Edward was (I'm not sure). Alice tells Bella she doesn't know. Later on that night, Edward knocks on Bella's window and Bella sneaks out the house and goes to a lake (or pond? Some kind of body of water), with Edward. Their talking and then Edward suggest they go swimming. Bella says she doesn't have a bathing suit. Edward says something and Bella says something like "we're not kids anymore." Eventually, she strips and gets in the water with Edward, after she forces him to turn around. They start talking again, and one thing leads to another and they're "bumping uglies." After that's done, I think Bella says something like "Everything is different, now." I think Edward's grinning like a fool and says "I know."

Sometime later(days, weeks, or months, I'm not sure) Bella finds out she's pregnant. She doesn't tell Edward, because he's already gone and doesn't want to mess up his life( or something of that nature). She tells Charlie, and he can't look at her anymore. People at her school were getting suspicious. And she couldn't tell Rosalie what was going on, so she leaves to stay with her mom.

Now in the present, Bella's older and so is her daughter (forgot her name). One day Bella picks her daughter up from school and her daughter shows her a picture that she drew of herself, Bella, and a person with no face(or it was colored black. I'm not sure). Bella asked her who the person is and the girls says something like everyone else was drawing pictures of their dad, but she doesn't know hers, so she drew him blank. Bella goes home and tells her about Edward and her old life. She tells her why her middle name is Alice and gives her pictures.

One day Bella finds a yellow(or some color) slip in her daughter's bag. She goes to the schools to see what it is about, but the girl's teacher isn't there. Some lady tells her it's because the girl was misbehaving and sets Bella an appointment with her teacher. Bella and her daughter meet with the teacher, who turns out to be Jasper. Jasper tells her that her daughter has been rude to the other little kids and demands to be called Alice. Bella tells Jasper why she might be misbehaving. Then Alice walks in and tells Jasper she's been waiting forever, she sees he's talking to someone and apologizes. But before she can leave the little girl runs up and hugs her, calling her Auntie Alice. Alice is confused, and tells her something like "I'm sorry. I think you have me confused." Little girl says something like "but your in the picture with mommy." Alice looks up and sees Bella. They hug. They laugh. They cry. Alice asks the little girl her name. Little girls says -blank- Alice Cullen. Alice asks Bella why she didn't call. I forgot how Bella responded. Alice says she has to tell Edward about his daughter. Back and forward they argue. Eventually, Bella agrees.

They all go to England(I thinks that's where they moved). Alice invites Bella to dinner, but Bella doesn't want to introduce her daughter just yet. Alice sends over Angela, the babysitter. Bella meets the Cullens for dinner. Edward comes in afterwards with Tanya or Victoria(not sure) and sees Bella there. He's still angry that she never called. He asks one of those skanks to marry him, out of spite. Everyone congratulates him, even Bella. Bella gets a phone call. Her daughter's in the hospital. She tells them she has to go. Esme says something and Alice responds with something like "it's not her friend, it's her daughter." They all go to the hospital, excluding Edward and his hoe. Esme sees Bella's daughter and automatically knows. She forces them to come stay at the house.

Bella goes downstairs to the kitchen, not expecting Edward to be there. They talk and Bella tells him about his daughter. He asks if she's sure she's his. Bella says it couldn't have been Jacob, they were broken up for a while. Bella's daughter calls for her from the stairs…

**This all I can remember. I know I probably screwed up a lot of the info, skipped a lot of the info, and got some stuff confused, but I think someone can help me out. I would greatly appreciate it. I promise to delete when I find it.**


End file.
